


As if I would ever date someone so mean!

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone asks Oikawa if he and Iwaizumi are dating, he initially brushes it off. But he finds himself unable to stop thinking about the idea, and...maybe actually liking it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if I would ever date someone so mean!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for tumblr user @piolarg, who said "I need a fic where some of oikawa’s fangirls tell him they ship him with iwaizumi, and though he denies it at first he actually really likes the idea" and generously gave me permission to make it a reality.

Oikawa casually pushed his hair back as he entertained a group of girls that had caught his attention after school.

“Of course we’re going to win!” he said in response to someone’s question, trying to sound offended that she even needed to ask. “We have the best ace in the prefecture! Not to mention the best captain,” he added, winking and flashing a peace sign.

“Ah, you mean Iwaizumi-san, right?”

“Yes, his spikes are amazing,” someone else replied.

“Oh! Oikawa-san, is it true that you’re going out with Iwaizumi-san?” one of the girls asked excitedly. The group collectively gasped and looked at Oikawa in delight.

Oikawa froze in surprise. “Iwa-chan?” He blinked and then pouted. “As if I would ever date someone so mean!” No sooner had he said those words than a hand grabbed the back of his jacket and started dragging him towards the gymnasium.

“I heard that,” Iwaizumi said. “You’re late for practice.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined. “You see what I mean?” he called unhappily to the giggling group of girls before he was dragged around the corner and out of sight.

Oikawa wriggled out of Iwaizumi’s grip and fell into step next to him. He shot a sly glance at Iwaizumi. “Hey, Iwa-chan, if I get to practice before you, you can’t really complain about me being late, can you?” He burst out laughing as he broke into a sprint and raced his best friend to the gym.

 _Best friend, huh?_ Oikawa cast another glance at Iwaizumi as they both stood panting with their hands on their knees in the doorway of the gym. Of course they were best friends (even if Iwa-chan WAS mean to him sometimes), so it would make sense if people might think they were together. They were close friends—in fact, Iwaizumi was the most important person in his life. But that didn’t mean Oikawa wanted to _date_ him, right?

Right?

“What?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa blinked and realized he had been staring at him. He hastily straightened up and laughed.

“No complaining that I was late, Iwa-chan!” he sang. “You were later than me!”

“By half a second,” Iwaizumi grumbled, following him into the gymnasium and cuffing him on the head.

“Oww, Iwa-chan!”

***

But as Oikawa lay in bed that night, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. Honestly, what would change if he and Iwa-chan were to start dating? The only things Oikawa could think of were physical: holding hands…cuddling… _kissing_ …

Oikawa couldn’t convince himself that all of those things didn’t sound kind of nice.

 _Really_ nice.

He rolled over dramatically and threw a pillow over his head, groaning into the mattress. Why was he thinking about this? Just because some silly girl had brought it up, right? It definitely wasn’t because Iwaizumi was really good at volleyball (like, really good), or because Iwaizumi always supported him no matter what, on and off the court, or because Iwaizumi had _really_ nice arms…

 _Shit_.

***

The next day, Oikawa tried not to notice that he was acting strangely.

Iwaizumi did, of course.

Oikawa tried to blame it on a sleepless night (which was not entirely false). “I was up so late studying…” he whined dramatically. “Being beautiful doesn’t get you good grades, you know!”

“How would you know?” Iwaizumi deadpanned as Hanamaki and Matsukawa cracked up behind their hands.

Oikawa looked mortally offended. “Iwa-chan! So mean!”

Of course, Oikawa refused to let anything interfere with practice, which went smoothly. It was a little harder, however, once everyone else left and it was just him and Iwaizumi staying late as always. They talked even less than usual as they threw up ball after ball, so during one of their water breaks, Oikawa ignored his pounding heart and broke the silence.

“Iwa-chaaan,” he said, batting his eyelashes and trying to sound coy and teasing, “do you have a crush on anyone?”

Iwaizumi frowned and looked at him weirdly. “Is this because of what that girl said yesterday?”

“What?!” Oikawa yelped as a blush spread across his face. “No, no, I was just—”

“Because if you want to date me all you have to do is ask.”

Oikawa stopped mid-sentence, mouth agape and unable to close. He didn’t realize how long he sat there staring until Iwaizumi got up, stretched, and said, “Well, if you don’t want to you, we should get back to practice.”

“No, wait!” Oikawa said, scrambling up before he knew what he was doing. He looked at Iwaizumi with wide eyes. _Was this really happening? Was he really about to say this?_ “Do…do you want to go out with me?”

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Iwaizumi murmured before he leaned forward to press his lips to Oikawa’s.

Oikawa had always imagined that his first kiss would be dizzying, that he would be floating, seeing stars. Kissing Iwa-chan was none of that. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and all Oikawa felt was that deep, all-encompassing bliss that he only ever experienced playing volleyball, except this was even more intense. He felt like he could keep kissing Iwa-chan forever.

They were broken apart by the piercing sound of a wolf-whistle. Oikawa jumped back and saw Hanamaki standing in the doorway. He pointed to the corner. “I just came back to get my kneepads,” he said. “I didn’t realize it would be at the cost of my innocence.”

“Makki, you’re just jealous!” Oikawa retorted, sticking his tongue out.

 “Of everyone else on the team who didn’t have to see that,” Hanamaki replied as he grabbed his kneepads and headed for the exit. “Get a room.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as the door slammed shut. Oikawa turned to him with a sly look in his eyes. “You know, Iwa-chan, that’s not a bad idea…”

“Shut up, Trashkawa, we’re not done practicing,” Iwaizumi replied, throwing a ball at him slightly harder than was necessary. Oikawa caught it with an _oof_.

“Iwa-chan!” he complained, pouting as he watched Iwaizumi walk back onto the court. But as Oikawa followed him, a smile played across his face. _Yep, nothing is going to change_ , he confirmed, amazed both at what had just happened and the fact that it hadn’t happened sooner. His smile spread into a mischievous grin. _Except for what’s going to happen in that room later_. “Iwa-chan, wait for me!”


End file.
